dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Carswell
“Your extremely rich friend Oliver Carswell. Dad's a venture capitalist. Oliver was arrested several times for drug possession, once for dealing. Sounds quality.” — Survival Guide “To my father's black card; to my black card!” — Oliver Oliver Carswell a.k.a. The Stoner is a good friend of Jason Brody, and a rich and avid drug enthusiast. He is one of the main protagonists in DZ2K13 and is a recurring character in later instalments. Biography Oliver was born in the USA, in 1989. He is best friends with Jason Brody, Grant Brody, Riley Brody, Daisy Lee, Keith Ramsay, Liza Snow and Vincent Salas. He comes from a wealthy family, but feels more close with his friends, due to his parents always travelling around the world. Oliver and his friends can be seen partying at a nightclub in Bangkok, only for it to be cut short, because of a fight with some men. The group is introduced by Jason to a DJ named Doug, who tells them about skydiving over some islands. It is implied that Oliver paid for the skydiving, which landed him and his friends on the Rook Islands. Oliver was kidnapped by pirate lord Vaas Montenegro along with the rest of his friends visiting the islands. Vaas planned on ransoming him as well as the rest of his friends and then sell them into slavery to make more money. During the process of Oliver being handed over to the buyer by the pirates, Jasonintervened by sniping the Pirates and enabling Oliver to escape via gunboat and pick up Jason. Later on, he was taken to the cave where Daisy and Liza were kept hidden from the pirates, where he spent considerable time getting high. Later, Oliver and the rest greet Jason about the boat and how they can leave the island, but Jason instead tells them he's not going and that they leave him. Here, you can have an optional conversation with Oliver. Jason and Riley return to the North Island by helicopter and find Dr. Earnhardt's mansion set ablaze. Jason unsuccessfully finds his friends, but manages to find Dr. Earnhardt, who tells Jason that his friends were kidnapped and taken to Citra's temple by the Rakyat, before dying from his wounds. Once you go to the temple, you have the option to either join Citra or save your friends. If you choose to join Citra, then Oliver, Liza, Daisy, Riley and Keith will be killed. But if you choose to save your friends, Jason will untie Liza, who unties Oliver, and Daisy, who will untie Riley and Keith. Dennis Rogers will accidentally stab Citra and then Jason, Liza, Daisy, Oliver, Riley and Keith leave the Rook Islands by boat. DZ2K13 6 Months Later After the events of the first part of DZ2K13, Oliver decides to become an mercenary in order to help Jason, who was at Tall Oaks. He acted as the messenger of Ada Wong and then accompanied said agent to Tall Oaks. Warriors Orochi 4 He, along with Jason Brody, were pulled from their world into Orochi's world by Joseph Seed. However, he ended up getting separated from Jason when they were ambushed by Dong Zhuo's men. Lu Lingqi, Yoshitsugu, and Taigong Wang found him in Hu Lao Gate, sleeping near a (CONTINUED)